the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
El TV Kadsre/TV Listings/4th February 2004
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''ABC World News Tonight (United States) * '''6:30am; '''Westpac Business * '''7:00am; '''Breakfast * '''9:00am; '''ETVKK ** '''9:00am; '''Tractor Tom (P) ** '''9:10am; '''Sesame Street (P) ** '''9:35am; '''Arthur © * '''10:00am; '''The Morning Show * '''12:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''12:30pm; '''Eastenders (M) * '''1:05pm; '''Gardners EK (G) * '''1:30pm; '''National Press Club Address * '''2:30pm; '''The Bill (M) * '''3:30pm; '''Coronation Street (M) * '''4:30pm; '''Who's The Boss? (G) * '''5:00pm; '''1700 * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Perfect Hoilday (G) * '''7:00pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures (G) * '''8:00pm; '''8:00 * '''9:00pm; '''Scambusters (PG) * '''10:00pm; '''CSI (AO) * '''10:55pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''11:25pm; '''Spicks and Speckes (G) * '''11:55pm; '''1st Division (PG) * '''12:25am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''Benny Hinn El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power * '''7:00am; '''Destiny Television * '''7:30am; '''Gethers ** '''7:30am; Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (G) ** 8:00am; The Cramp Twins (G) ** 8:30am; Funky Cops (G) ** 9:00am; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (G) ** 9:30am; Ultimate Muscle 2 (G) ** 10:00am; Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (G) ** 10:30am; Shaman King (G) * 11:00am; '''EKIT2LRN * '''3:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Snooker * '''6:00pm; '''Emmerdale (PG) * '''6:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Snooker (continueds) * '''7:30pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''8:00pm; '''Flog It! (G) * '''9:00pm; '''At The Movies * '''9:30pm; '''The Glass House (PG) * '''10:00pm; '''The National Trust (G) * '''10:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Snooker (contiuneds) * '''12:15am; '''Rex The Runt (M) * '''12:40am; '''Snooker Extra * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; Rage (AO) * 7:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''7:01pm; '''The Drew Carey Show (PG) * '''7:30pm; Match of The Day: '''African Cup of Nations * '''9:30pm; '''Steinlager SportsCafe (M) * '''10:30pm; Movies: '''The Omen (1976) (AV) * '''11:55pm; '''The Late Show with David Letterman (M) * '''12:45am; '''How Weird Are You? (G) * '''1:15am; '''New Tycoons (G) * '''1:45am; '''South Park (AV) * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''7:00pm; '''Secrets Live of the Artists (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''World News Tonight * '''8:30pm; '''Cecil Beaton: Beneath The Glitter (M) * '''9:00pm; '''Elaine Stritch at Liberty (M) * '''10:30pm; '''Inspector Rex (M) (Austria) * '''11:30pm; '''Bertolucci Makes The Dreamers: Cinema, Sex, Politics (M) * '''1:30am; '''Lorry (PG) (Sweden) * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 7pm) Langu Television * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''6:30am; '''ASB Business (New Zealand) * '''7:00am; '''TVNZ Breakfast (New Zealand) * '''9:00am; '''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) * '''9:30am; '''NHK Newsline (Japan) * '''10:00am; '''Good Morning (New Zealand) * '''12:00pm; '''TVNZ One News Midday (New Zealand) * '''12:30pm; '''Big Strong Boys (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Marco Polo (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Oshare Kankei (Japan) * '''2:00pm; '''Water Rats (M) * '''2:55pm; '''ETVKK ** '''2:55pm; '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (G) ** '''3:20pm; '''Studio 2 * '''5:00pm; '''Te Karere (New Zealand) * '''5:15pm; '''Feedback * '''5:25pm; '''Headlines (New Zealand) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ One News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; '''Close Up (New Zealand) * '''7:30pm; '''Fair Go (New Zealand) * '''8:00pm; '''Good News (PG) (Japan) * '''9:00pm; '''The Osbournes (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Best of Just for Laughs (G) * '''10:00pm; '''Hey Hey It's Doomsday (AV) * '''10:30pm; '''South Park (AV) * '''11:00pm; '''TVNZ One News (New Zealand) * '''11:30pm; '''Hyundai SportsCafe (AO) * '''12:30am; '''Squeeze (PG) * '''1:00am; '''BBC World * '''5:00am; '''CBC Canada Now (Canada) ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''You and Me (P) * '''6:25am; '''Thomas The Tank Engine (P) * '''6:30am; '''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat © * '''6:55am; '''Dragon Tales (P) * '''7:20am; '''Pingu (P) * '''7:25am; '''Bumble (P) * '''7:50am; '''Seasme Street (P) * '''8:20am; '''Hi-5 (P) * '''8:45am; '''The Book Place © * '''9:10am; '''Pingu (P) * '''9:15am; '''Preston Pig © * '''9:25am; '''Clifford the Big Red Dog © * '''9:50am; '''ETVKK Education ** '''9:50am; '''Words and Pictures ** '''10:10am; '''Watch ** '''10:30am; '''English Express ** '''10:55am; '''El Kadsreian Science ** '''11:10am; '''For The Juniors ** '''11:30am; '''Landmark Shorts * '''11:50am; '''Behind The News * '''12:00pm; '''The Worst Witch (G) * '''12:30pm; '''ChuckleVision (G) * '''12:50pm; '''Powers (G) * '''1:15pm; '''Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown (G) * '''1:45pm; '''Little Robots (P) * '''2:00pm; '''Anpanman © * '''2:30pm; '''Fimbles (P) * '''2:55pm; '''Suzy's World © * '''3:05pm; '''Sticky TV ** '''3:10pm; '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (G) ** '''3:25pm; '''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (G) ** '''3:55pm; '''Tootuff (G) ** '''4:25pm; '''Backyard Science © ** '''4:40pm; '''Powers (G) * '''5:10pm; '''Flipside Live (G) * '''5:40pm; '''Newsround * '''6:10pm; '''Space Goofs (G) * '''6:35pm; '''Kid Detectives (G) * '''6:59pm; '''Handover to El TV Kadsre 4 * '''7:00pm; '''Nickelodeon on ETVKK ** '''7:00pm; SpongeBob SquarePants (G) ** 7:30pm; The Wild Thornberrys (G) ** 8:00pm; Rugrats (G) ** 8:30pm; Hey Arnold! (G) ** 9:00pm; CatDog (G) ** 10:00pm; Rocket Power (G) * 10:30pm; The Raccoons * 11:00pm; Strawberry Shortcake * 11:30pm; Totally Spies! * 12:00am; Close (until 6am) Category:TV listings Category:Lists Category:El TV Kadsre Category:2004 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:El TV Kadsre 5 Category:ETVKK